narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Film 1: Naruto - The Movie: Geheimmission im Land des ewigen Schnees
Allgemeines Geheimmission im Land des ewigen Schnees ist der erste von mehreren Filmen der TV-Serie zum Manga Naruto und wurde am 21. August 2004 in Japan veröffentlicht. In Deutschland wurde der Film jedoch erst am 21. Dezember 2009 im Fernsehen uraufgeführt, wobei er in drei einzelne Folgen geteilt wurde. Die DVD-Version ist jedoch ungeschnitten und enthält als Bonus die OVA Rettet das Dorf Takigakure, wohingegen in der japanischen und internationalen Version die OVA Konohagakures großes Sportfestival enthalten ist. Der Film folgt Team 7 auf einer Mission, bei der sie eine Schauspielerin beschützen sollen, im Verlauf jedoch für das Schicksal eines ganzen Landes kämpfen. Der Film ist der erste Naruto-Film, welcher in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zwischen der Veröffentlichung des nächsten Filmes werden jedoch fast sieben Jahre liegen. Handlung thumb|150px|left|Die Kinder bitten Yukie um ein Autogramm Der Film startet mit einer Szene aus dem Film "Die Abenteuer von Prinzessin Yukihime", bei der die gleichnamige Prinzessin mit ihren Gefährten gegen eine Armee von Untoten kämpft und den bösen Daimao besiegt, was den im Kino anwesenden Naruto hörbar begeistert, wodurch er den Groll der restlichen Zuschauer auf sich zieht, die ihn mit Popcorntüten und Ähnlichem bewerfen. Danach unterhält er sich mit seinen Teamkollegen Sasuke und Sakura über den Film und die drei fragen sich, warum der wieder einmal zuspätkommende Kakashi sie anwies, den Film vor ihrer nächsten Mission anzuschauen. Ihre Unterhaltung wird jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als die vermeintliche Prinzessin aus dem Film auf einem weißen Schimmel an ihnen vorbei reitet, während sie von einer Horde maskierter Samurai verfolgt wird. Nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd schaffen es die Drei, die Verfolger außer Gefecht zu setzen und der Prinzessin die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Wie sich jedoch herausstellt, war dies nur eine Verfolgungsszene, die von den Dreien ruiniert worden ist und Kakashi entschuldigt sich beim Anführer der vermeintlichen Verfolger, Sandayuu Asama, der auch der Auftraggeber für die nächste Mission ist. Andernorts versucht Naruto mit der Prinzessin ins Gespräch zu kommen, diese empfindet ihn jedoch als aufdringlich und ergreift die Flucht. Verfolgt von Naruto stürzt sie daraufhin mit dem Pferd und wird von einer Gruppe Kinder als die berühmte Schauspielerin Yukie Fujikaze erkannt und sofort um Autogramme gebeten. Genervt staucht sie die Kinder zusammen und verlässt die Szene. Kakashi erläutert derweil, dass es ihr neuster Auftrag ist, eben jene Schauspielerin beim Dreh ihres nächsten Filmes im Schneereich zu beschützen, wo der nächste Teil der Filmreihe gedreht werden soll, da der Regenbogengletscher dort im Frühling in sieben verschiedenen Farben leuchten soll. Kakashi tut dies jedoch als Märchen ab und enthüllt, dass er vor langer Zeit in dem Land einmal eine Mission absolviert hat. Naruto verfolgt seine Lieblingsschauspielerin derweil immer noch in Hoffnung auf ein Autogramm, wird jedoch mit Pfefferspray außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nachdem er die sichtlich betrunkene Yukie in einer Kneipe wiedertrifft, verhöhnt sie ihn weiter, bis der Rest von Team 7 und ihr Manager Sandayuu eintreffen. Nachdem sie sich weiterhin weigert, im neuen Teil der Reihe mitzuspielen, wird sie von Kakashi mit seinem Sharingan außer Gefecht gesetzt und auf das Schiff in Richtung Schneereich gebracht. Im selbigen berät derweil eine Gruppe von Ninja über Yukie, die in Wahrheit die Prinzessin Koyuki Kazahana, die rechtmäßige Thronerbin des Schneereichs ist. Sie besitzt den sogenannten sechseckigen Kristall, den die Ninja erbeuten wollen. Diese erwacht nach einigen Kindheitserinnerungen zu ihrem sichtbaren Ärger auf dem Schiff, wo sie auch gleich eine Szene dreht. thumb|150px|left|Sasuke weicht dem Hyourou no Jutsu aus Die nächste Szene, die auf einem Gletscher stattfindet, wird von den Schnee-Ninjas unterbrochen, die Koyuki entführen wollen. Sie stellen sich Team 7 zum Kampf, bei dem es Kakashi mit seinem früheren Gegner Nadare Rouga aufnehmen muss. Sasuke kämpft hierbei gegen Fubuki Kakuyoku und Naruto gegen Mizore Fuyaguma, während Sakura die Aufgabe hat, die völlig geschockte Prinzessin zu schützen. Nach einem harten Schlagabtausch schafft es Kakashi, Nadares Itsukaku Hakuegei zu kopieren und es mit dem seines Gegners kollidieren zu lassen, was eine Welle erzeugt, die das Schiff aus der Reichweite der Angreifer bringt. Danach erläutert Sandayuu, der, wie sich herausstellt, ein ehemaliger Diener der Prinzessin ist, warum das Schneereich untergegangen ist: vor zehn Jahren übte Dotou Kazahana, der Bruder des damaligen Daimyou, einen Putsch aus, bei dem sein Bruder getötet wurde und Koyuki fliehen musste, was auch Kakashis damalige Mission war. Danach ernannte er sich selbst zum Daimyou und herrscht seitdem mit eiserner Faust über das einst friedliche Land. Sandayuu fleht Koyuki an, ihren rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron einzunehmen, diese lehnt jedoch ab, da sie dies ob Dotous Stärke als sinnloses Unterfangen betrachtet und sagt, ihr Herz sei bei dem Angriff vor 10 Jahren gestorben. Der Regisseur will den Film jedoch unbedingt weiterdrehen, da er glaubt, dass dieser Geschichte schreiben werde, woraufhin Kakashi zur Vorsicht mahnt, da die Schnee-Ninja immer noch hinter Koyuki und ihrem Kristall her sind. thumb|150px|left|Naruto wird gefangen genommen Daraufhin begibt sich die Film-Crew mit einigen Schnee-Lastwagen entlang einer alten Bahnstrecke zum nächsten Drehort, jedoch gelingt es Koyuki einmal mehr zu entkommen, woraufhin Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke als Suchtrupp abgestellt werden. Die Prinzessin stürzt und wird bewusstlos, wobei sie wieder Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit hat, in der ihr Vater den Frühling versprach, der aber nie kam. Daraufhin wird sie von Naruto aufgelesen, der sie zurück zum Set bringt. Jedoch werden die Eisenbahnschienen plötzlich von Chakra aufgetaut und Naruto und die Prinzessin müssen vor dem nahenden Zug fliehen, was ihnen in letzter Sekunde gelingt. Daraufhin kommt es zum Wiedersehen zwischen Koyuki und ihrem Onkel, der sie auch gleich gefangen nehmen will. Sandayuu und seine Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern versuchen dies zu verhindern, jedoch fährt der Zug seine Kanonen aus und die Rebellen werden allesamt niedergemetzelt, wobei auch Sandayuu sein Leben lässt. Kurz darauf kehrt Dotou mit einem Zeppelin zurück und schafft es seine Nichte zu entführen, jedoch gelingt es Naruto, sich am Luftschiff festzuklammern, doch wird er kurz darauf von den Schnee-Ninja überwältigt, die ein Chakra-Absorbiergerät an ihm anbringen, das ihn kollabieren lässt. Darauhin händigt Koyuki den sechseckigen Kristall aus, der, wie sich herausstellt, jedoch von Kakashi durch eine Kopie ersetzt wurde. thumb|left|Naruto setzt das Nanairo no Rasengan ein thumb|150px|right|Der Frühling ist nach Yukigakure zurückgekehrt Naruto kommt im Gefängnis der gegnerischen Festung wieder zu sich, wo bald darauf auch Koyuki eintrifft, die ihm daraufhin von ihrer Kindheit erzählt und ihm eröffnet, dass sie den Glauben an den Frühling verloren hat und ihr Leben eine Lüge sei. Naruto erklärt ihr im Gegenzug, dass man niemals aufgeben dürfte, denn nur so habe er Freunde gefunden und sei der Einsamkeit entkommen. Durch seine Worte ermutigt, gelingt es ihm, sich zu befreien. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf Kakashi und den Rest des Teams und stellen sich Dotou. Wie sich herausstellt, ist dieser selbst ein Ninja und wird durch seine Chakra-Rüstung vor Angriffen geschützt, was ihm die Flucht ermöglicht. Naruto versucht ihn zu verfolgen, stürzt dabei jedoch in die Tiefe. Er wird kurze Zeit später von der Film-Crew gefunden und zu Dotou gebracht. Sasuke und Sakura gelingt es andernorts, Fubuki und Mizore zu töten, während Kakashi sich einen weiteren Kampf mit Nadare liefert, den er schnell für sich entscheiden kann. Am Regenbogengletscher benutzt Dotou den Kristall, um Zugang zum Schatz seines Bruders zu erhalten, der sich zu seiner Enttäuschung als Wärmegenerator herausstellt. Im darauffolgenden Kampf entfesselt Dotou seine stärksten Hyouton-Attacken und schafft es sowohl Naruto als auch Sasuke außer Gefecht zu setzen. Naruto greift jedoch auf das Chakra des Kyuubi zurück und schafft es den Kampf zu drehen und Dotou zu besiegen, da sein Rasengan mit dem Regenbogen-Chakra des Gletschers reagiert und zum Nanairo no Rasengan wird und dem Diktator keine Chance lässt. Daraufhin verwandelt sich das Land und es wird Frühling. Wie sich herausstellt, war der Schatz nicht nur ein Wärmegenerator, sondern speicherte auch eine Projektion von Koyuki und ihrem Vater. Daraufhin nimmt diese ihre Verantwortung als Prinzessin an und wird zum neuen Daimyou, jedoch will sie auch weiterhin als Schauspielerin arbeiten und erklärt weiterhin, dass sie die Forschungen am Wärmegenerator fortführen werde, um ihrem Land den Frühling zu schenken. Zum Schluss erhält Naruto ein ganz persönliches Autogramm. Nach dem Abspann sieht man, wie die Film-Crew die letzte Klappe fallen lässt. Trivia *Die Fernsehfassung ist in 3 Teile geteilt, auf der DVD ist der Film jedoch komplett erhältlich. **Die Filmfassung ist im Gegensatz zur Fernsehfassung unzensiert. **Die deutsche Version enthält eine andere OVA als die internationale. **Der Film ist bis dato der einzige Film der Reihe, der in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. ***Dies ändert sich mit dem Release des zweiten Filmes am 15. Februar 2016 in Deutschland. *Der Film ist neben seiner deutschen Synchronisation auch in zwei Bänden als Anime-Comic erhältlich. *Dotou Kazahana ist in der japanischen Version des Spiels Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 als spielbarer Charakter verfügbar und ist der bis dato einzige Charakter aus einem Film, der es in ein Naruto-Spiel geschafft hat. **In allen internationalen Versionen des Spiels wurde er herausgenommen, da der Film zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur in Japan erschienen war. *Das Ending-Theme "Home Sweet Home" der japanischen Sängerin Yuki wurde in der internationalen Version durch den Song "Never Give Up" von Jeremy Sweet ersetzt. *Im Original heißt die Film-Prinzessin Fuun, in der englischen Version Gale und in der deutschen Yukihime. **Letztere bedeutet "Schneeprinzessin" und ist schlicht die Beschreibung ihres Amtes. *Dass Kakashi Nadares Hyouton-Jutsu kopieren kann, ist ein grober Fehler, da das Hyouton Hakus Kekkei Genkai ist und somit nicht kopiert werden kann. *Die Handlung des Films findet ca. zwischen Episode 100 und 102 statt. *Dieser Film unterstreicht ungewohnt deutlich, dass Naruto in einer modernen Zeit spielt, was sich vor allem am Film-Equipment zeigt. *Im Film sieht man Kakashi zum ersten Mal als ANBU, als er die junge Prinzessin aus dem Schloss rettet. *Der Film "Die Abenteuer von Prinzessin Yukihime" ist eine Anspielung an den chinesischen Roman "Die Reise nach Westen", einen der vier klassischen chinesischen Romane. **Prinzessin Yukihime ist eine Anspielung auf den Priester Xuanxang. **Tsukuyaku ist eine Anspielung auf den steinernen Affen Sun Wukong. **Shishimaru ist eine Anspielung auf das Schweine-Monster Zhu Bajie. **Brit ist eine Anspielung auf den Wasser-Dämon Sha Wujing. *'Kämpfe des Films' Kategorie:Filme